Jean Baptiste
Jean Baptiste is the lead singer of the Glee Club Throat Explosion. He makes his debut in City of Angels, the eleventh episode of Season Five. He is portrayed by actor and singer, Skylar Astin. Biography Season Five City of Angels Jean Baptiste first appears with the rest of Throat Explosion as the New Directions are checking into their hotel. Blaine instantly recognizes him from the show choir blogs. He reveals that Jean was born in Quebec to two acrobatic parents, and performed with Cirque du Soleil before moving to Fort Wayne where he used those skills in the show choir world. Jean comes to greet New Directions and recognizes Blaine from the show choir blogs as well. He says he can't wait to see their set - and crush it like a bug. Later, he appears in the theatre where Nationals is being held, he had the same idea as the New Directions to have a midnight rehearsal. Jean says he called in a few show choir favors to book the theatre from midnight to dawn and the New Directions have three minutes to leave. He also quiets a member when he insults the plaque of Finn. Jean says he knows they had a rough year, and that for the night they have Throat Explosion's condolences, but that tomorrow they will show no mercy . He calls his choir into position, and they begin practicing as New Directions leaves. After he realizes that Finn's plaque is missing, Sam accuses Jean of stealing it. Jean defends himself by psyching out the New Directions - saying that they are only there thanks to a technicality. When Sam start getting violent, he leaves with the other members of Throat Explosion. At the Nationals competition, Jean and the rest of Throat Explosion perform an incredible rendition of Mr. Roboto/Counting Stars, which is well received by the judges and the crowd, and visibly shake the New Directions. They are eventually revealed to have won the National Show Choir Competition and are seen celebrating, while the New Directions look on sadly. Later it is revealed that a member of Throat Explosion stole the plaque without Jean's knowledge. He sends it back in the mail, saying that the member was promptly kicked out of their show choir. Blaine describes him as "a bully with a moral code." Personality Although hard-headed and determined to win, Jean isn't a mean person, and is definitely not without a sense of honor, as he kicks out one of his choir mates after realizing they stole Finn's plaque. He's happy to try and gain a psychological advantage over the New Directions, but draws the line at disrespecting Finn's memory, and is confident that Throat Explosion can prevail without resorting to any underhand tactics or cheating. He's a gifted performer, and sometimes has to work hard to keep his somewhat rogue show choir in check. His sexuality is never revealed, but he occasionally displays slightly feminine mannerisms and tendencies. His wide range of performing skills, along with his exotic history and quirky personality seem to intimidate Blaine. Songs S5= ;Solos Tumblr_n2ah3f0vxE1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg|Mr. Roboto/Counting Stars (City of Angels)|link=Mr. Roboto/Counting Stars Quotes Gallery Jean_small_pic.jpg Tumblr_n2ah3f0vxE1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Skylar_astin_throat_explosion.jpg Tumblr_n2ah3f0vxE1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr_n2apry4wHj1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr n2ar5s4UFj1qh91nzo2 500.png Tumblr n2ar5s4UFj1qh91nzo1 500.png Tumblr n2ara5mY1l1qh91nzo1 500.png Tumblr n2ara5mY1l1qh91nzo2 500.png sky1231.gif sky1232.gif sky1233.gif sky1234.gif sky1235.gif sky1236.gif sky1237.gif sky1238.gif sky1239.gif Tumblr n2avhfWxp01qdgslmo5 250.gif Tumblr n2avhfWxp01qdgslmo2 250.gif Tumblr n2avhfWxp01qdgslmo4 250.gif Tumblr n2avhfWxp01qdgslmo3 250.gif Tumblr n2avhfWxp01qdgslmo1 250.gif Tumblr n2avhfWxp01qdgslmo6 250.gif tumblr_n2bw8mKQDL1rp0jo3o1_250.gif tumblr_n2bw8mKQDL1rp0jo3o2_250.gif tumblr_n2bw8mKQDL1rp0jo3o8_250.gif tumblr_n2bw8mKQDL1rp0jo3o4_250.gif tumblr_n2bw8mKQDL1rp0jo3o3_250.gif tumblr_n2bw8mKQDL1rp0jo3o7_250.gif tumblr_n2ch2emP1k1qdis8mo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n2ch2emP1k1qdis8mo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n2camsjjvW1s6a2abo1_250.gif tumblr_n2camsjjvW1s6a2abo2_250.gif tumblr_n2camsjjvW1s6a2abo3_250.gif tumblr_n2camsjjvW1s6a2abo4_250.gif tumblr_n2camsjjvW1s6a2abo5_250.gif tumblr_n2camsjjvW1s6a2abo6_250.gif tumblr_n2camsjjvW1s6a2abo7_250.gif tumblr_n2camsjjvW1s6a2abo8_250.gif tumblr_n2camsjjvW1s6a2abo9_250.gif tumblr_n2camsjjvW1s6a2abo10_250.gif Tumblr n2csqydOpr1qaxxelo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2csqydOpr1qaxxelo1 r1 250.gif Jenbaptiste5.gif Jenbaptiste4.gif Jenbaptiste3.gif Jenbaptiste2.gif Jenbaptiste.gif Tumblr natlwlV8281ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr natlwlV8281ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr natlwlV8281ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nahfjqc0C81ti13y5o4 250.gif Tumblr nahfjqc0C81ti13y5o1 250.gif cap_0481.jpg Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters